Sailor Moon: Life and Death
by Usuyami No Sekai
Summary: What happens when you think that destiny has things all settled for you? This is what happens when fate and destiny gives you a drastic desicion.


**Sailor Moon: Life and Death**  
  
**Disclaimer:** **I DID eat the cookies, the ice cream and the cake. But in between al my eating, I couldn't buy the right to own Sailor Moon. Sailor Moon belongs to Naoko Takeuchi and blablabla. (Don't sue me! I'm poor!) You know what goes here. Suicide Blade   
**  
_Sailor Moon: Life and Death  
  
_Silence. The rain fell upon us soaking our clothes. We didn't notice the rain, although involuntary, we were trembling. We refused to leave; we were gunna stay there until it was all over. The cold winter circulated us, making it move our clothes and hair.  
  
I was holding my hat in one hand, without paying any attention to what the priest said. It was then when I noticed that some of them were crying, and I felt like crying too, but my pride wouldn't let me. Guilt, anger and hopelessness filled my heart.  
  
I couldn't keep myself like this for much long, I thought while I held a simple flower between my hands. It was too painful, too deadly. Warm tears were slipping over my face, blending in with the rain, well; at least no one will know that I've been crying, now that everybody felt the same way over that loss.  
  
I looked at him. His face was a mask of regret, he was holding tightly his bunch of flowers, he had lost the two persons that he most loved in this world; his eyes were the evidence of his pain, which they looked directly at the priest.  
  
I looked at the family. The boy was trying to fight and trying to be brave, but we all new that he was fighting a lost battle. I couldn't see the face of the mother, since she had covered her face with her hands; the father was trying his best to console her, even though it seemed that he didn't slept in weeks, they both looked old, very old.  
  
I turned my head until I could see the 4 older girls. The blonde and the sea-green girls were under an umbrella, the one with dark green hair and the purple and short hair were under another umbrella. They were very calmed; almost gentle, but I knew what was going on. Under those faces of tranquility, were hidden anger and a feeling of a loss, something with which we were all starting to feel.  
  
I turned my head the other way and I found myself looking over my three best friends. Anguish, pain and misery filled their faces. So young, with so much love to give, with many goals to reach. I remembered a conversation that I had with her.  
  
_**[FLASHBACK] -**_

_So, what do you want to be someday?_

_-I wanna be a singer, actress or a model, you know. And what about you? You're gunna marry HIM someday, right?_

_-well, um. . .-_

_- Of course you will!_

**_[END FLASHBACK]_**  
  
My eyes started to get wet, and with fury I wiped away my tears, but even though, they still keep sliding down my cheeks. –I'm so sorry-  
  
The priest was almost done. –Ashes to ashes, dust to dust. The Lord gives and the Lord takes away- he added in the last part as a consolation. He threw some fresh ashes into the tomb and left.  
  
I was holding the rose so tightly, that the blood started to run all over my hands. -The lord gives and the lord takes? - That was their answer to everything, deal with this, live off with that and go on with your life. Oh! Those priests were so cold.  
  
Slowly, I reached to the tomb and threw that simple yellow rose into the tomb, the others followed me. HE was the last one, collocating the bunch of red roses in the tomb and turning around violently.  
  
I walked out far off the place, wishing to be alone. Then I feel a pressure in my arm. I turn around and see Michiru holding me tightly.  
  
-Raye- she said softly, but firmly at the same time. –in a moment like this is when we need to depend on each other.  
  
I understood the wiseness of Michiru. My friends walked up to me and that's when I saw how much we depended on each other, when our most friend, our light and hope, Usagi, was gone forever.   
  
Well, watcha think? Like it? Hate it? Any comments, suggestions, (even flames) are accepted. Onegai, review! We writers live only of your reviews! (Ok, maybe not, but we need them!!!!!)  
  
Suicide Blade


End file.
